


Frosting

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Frosting

I don’t own ex-aid. Sex warning. Hope you enjoy.

 

Emu stared at Hiiro who was enjoying his current sweet treat. He watched as Hiiro’s eyes closed, fully enjoying the flavor. He slowly licked his lips, getting the bit of frosting left over.

“What?” Hiiro looked at Emu who quickly looked back down at his paper work shaking his head.

This became almost a daily ritual for them. Everyone knew Hiiro loved sweets, cake especially, so he was often found in CR eating when he wasn’t caring for his patients. Emu always thought Hiiro was good looking and, if he was honest, he probably liked Hiiro as more than just a coworker, but there was just something about him when he was eating cake. From Emu’s past dating experiences, he’d venture to say Hiiro’s face looked like he was orgasming from the cake, and wondered if Hiiro really gave that look during sex. He tried to push those thoughts away, trying to keep his thoughts purely professional, but almost every time he failed.

“Why do you always look at me like that while I’m eating?” Hiiro finally asked.

“Like what?” Emu raised an eyebrow.

“At first I thought you might just be wanting my cakes, but I’ve noticed you keep looking at me and not the cake.”

Emu shrugged.

“You look at me the same way I look at cake. Do you want me, intern?”

Emu turned red, “No, I…”

“It’s fine if you do, everyone has urges,” he admitted, “Though it’s not very professional to have urges for a coworker, but you have always been the least professional person I’ve ever met.”

Emu froze in embarrassment, “I…”

Hiiro repeated, “Do you want me, intern?”

Emu slowly nodded unsure what to say.

“Come on,” Hiiro stood. Emu looked at him in confusion before he repeated, “Come on, follow me.”

Emu finally got his brain working again, “Where are we going?”

Hiiro stayed quiet until they came to his office. He unlocked the door and let Emu enter before he closed it again and locked it. Emu worried about what was happening until Hiiro spoke, “Undo your belt.”

“What?”

“Undo your belt. Or do you not want this?”

Emu undid his belt before Hiiro bent down to unzip Emu’s pants. He slid them and Emu’s boxers down before he grabbed onto Emu’s soft dick. He pumped it a few times making it quickly grow hard.

Emu watched as Hiiro slowly wrapped his mouth around his length. Hiiro closed his eyes and started bobbing his head back and forth. Emu bucked his hips forward in pleasure as his hands grasped at the wall behind him.

Hiiro pulled his mouth away for a moment and focused on pumping the cock with his hand.

“I’m going to cum,” Emu warned through his quick breathing.

Hiiro went to wrap his mouth back around but didn’t get it in quick enough, getting some on his lips before he gulped the rest down. Emu blinked his eyes open and watched Hiiro lick the cum off his lips, the same way he licked off extra frosting.

Once he got his mind working enough he pulled up his boxers and pants, redoing his belt. “Let me…”

Hiiro cut him after glancing at the clock, “I have a surgery to get to.”

“But don’t you want…”

“I want to get to work,” Hiiro answered as he opened the door and headed out of the office.

Emu watched him walk down the hallway, hoping he’d one day get to return the favor and see if Hiiro’s orgasm face really did match his cake eating face.


End file.
